


零碎脑洞合集

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 2016.12.6正是这个梦让我上了垃圾船。





	1. Chapter 1

罗马暴君版Paro脑洞，感觉挺适合Kylo这种连个捡垃圾的都打不过还想得特别多的人。

Kylo是个奴隶，因为他妈妈也是奴隶。  
Hux皇帝听说美丽动人的舞姬有个鲜嫩的儿子，遂招去侍寝。虽然此前许多漂亮的小男孩都有去无回，但Kylo却觉得这也许是个机会，为自己赢得自由身份。  
Kylo在床上竭尽全力讨好Hux，不管Hux要什么，都一副甘之如饴的样子，当那是恩惠，是荣幸……卖力地承欢。  
他从Hux的表情中读出了满意和嘉许，知道自己成功地取悦了皇帝。  
那些烂熟于心的故事走马灯一样在他脑海中更迭。父母是奴隶的人中，过去也有成为罗马将军，最后娶了皇帝女儿的先例。甚至，在离他更近的时代，有个人靠着满足皇帝香艳的幻想，自己成了皇帝的。  
……  
Kylo仿佛看到了自己的未来，他笑靥如花，婉转呻吟，看着Hux在极度的愉悦中带着癫狂的表情暗自窃喜。  
云雨过后。Hux称赞了Kylo，毫不吝啬溢美之词。Kylo则趁机施展多年为奴所积累的谄媚功夫言语间逗得Hux笑逐颜开。  
Hux爱怜地抚摸着Kylo鸦羽般的黑发，“你将最棒的一切献给了我，是吗？”  
Kylo亲昵地贴在Hux身边，撒着娇轻轻点头。  
Hux继续着手里的动作，赞叹道：“妙不可言。”  
Kylo埋在Hux的怀里，又激动又喜悦，努力克制着身子的颤抖。  
Hux的手搭上Kylo的脖子，凑近他的耳边，气流吹起黑色的碎发，声音柔软如情人的呢喃：“我已经享受过了，你的头颅将会在天亮时分成为我最新的收藏。”  
Kylo：？？？？？？？  
（其实这个也很对得起Kylo了，历史上可是完事了直接丢给门口的士兵守着第二天杀）  
2017-1-19 22:03


	2. Chapter 2

2017-1-14 

西班牙安达卢西亚垃圾真的越想越甜蜜！！  
Kylo信犹太教，Hux天主教。两人在讨论有酵饼和无酵饼孰优孰劣的问题上连手怼赢了一个信东正教的，相见恨晚，情投意合，决定把无酵饼用在别的地方以证明其优越性，从一场配着饼和酒的 donuts & waffles sex 中开始了漫长的恋爱同居。   
Kylo 每年守戒不能触碰火（包括电）的时候Hux会替他按电梯，打开冰箱的门。  
Kylo想说服Hux加入犹太教，却在圣诞节收到了一枚戒指。  
“我俩都信犹太教的话就不能过圣诞节了。”Hux说。  
于是Kylo觉得天主教也挺不错的。


	3. Chapter 3

少数民族神话垃圾……  
上古之初，所有的鸟儿都是没有颜色的。  
一天，Hux对Kylo说，不如我们互相画上好看的颜色吧？Kylo觉得这主意不错，开心地答应了。  
Kylo画得很认真。他用朝霞的金红色染上Hux的羽毛，又镀上一层落日余晖淡淡的金光。他自浅浅的水潭取来浅浅的蓝绿色，点成Hux的眼睛，又用黄果的颜色铺满Hux的喙和爪子。  
Hux在水面上飞了一圈又一圈，觉得自己美极了，迫不及待想在百鸟面前炫耀，不耐烦给Kylo慢慢画了，索性一股脑儿涂黑了事。


	4. Chapter 4

西班牙垃圾……  
马德里……一点也不可爱的小公牛Kylo看见挥动的红色布料就会兴奋起来，人们都说红色会使它发狂。可有一种红色能使它得到宁静，那便是住在附近的Hux并不浓烈的红发。那个人常常隔着白色的栅栏抚摸Kylo头上的旋毛，喂它草吃。  
Kylo很快长成了大公牛，被辗转卖过好几次，以为自己再也见不到那个祥和安宁的人。  
某天，它被带到一个人声鼎沸的地方，四处挂着深浅不一的旗帜，耳朵里闹哄哄地使它心烦。它在场地里疯狂地奔跑着想寻到出口回自己的小天地吃草，却发现记忆中熟悉的面孔在冲自己挥舞着一面旗帜。  
它开心地跑过去，想伸出舌头舔舔他的脸，胸口却涌出一股热流，带着灼热和痛楚，在身体的其他地方不断复制着。  
Kylo很快连抬起头的力气都没有了，耳朵里的轰鸣声让它渴望着能够再被那个已经长高了不少的少年爱抚。它软软地伏在地上望着那个看上去一脸高兴的少年，恍然觉得自己也有些开心。它最终获得了宁静，被它最喜欢的红色包裹着。  
可人们不知道，牛是分辨不出红色的，能使Kylo安静下来的不过是Hux而已。


	5. Chapter 5

荷兰垃圾……  
Kylo在玻璃橱窗里面对着偶然路过停下点烟的Hux摆出挑逗的姿势。那是今晚第一个在他面前停下来的男人，Kylo希望他肯愿意进来买下自己一两个小时。  
Hux在自己吐出的烟雾中依稀看见Kylo在冲他打招呼，那个只穿着性感内裤的男妓，在橱窗里，就像卖不出去的商品，极力推销着自己。  
Kylo发现那人注意到了自己，更加卖力地变换着姿势，手指在自己赤裸的皮肤上游走，舌尖舔过嘴唇的边缘，靠在墙上展示着挺翘的臀部。若不是担心被罚款，他还可以让自己变得更迷人。  
Hux好整以暇地看着Kylo的表演，不紧不慢地吸完了手里的烟。  
Kylo看见他走向了店铺门口，踩着霓虹灯在地面投射出的粉色光晕走了进来。他听见脚步声由远及近，开心地理了理头发，擦干额头的汗，充满期待地走进后面的小房间，坐在床上等自己今晚的第一名客人。  
但那脚步声在离他很近的地方戛然而止，他听见隔壁的门被关上，又落了锁。  
Kylo呆呆地在只有他自己的床上坐了几秒，缓缓地伸手关上门，好像他也有客人似的。枕头很快被他咸咸地润湿了，仿佛饱蘸了欢爱的液体。

2017-1-14


	6. Chapter 6

意大利帕尔马垃圾的话，大概Kylo是头小猪猪，是农场主送给儿子Hux的礼物。Hux很爱自己的小猪猪，总是抚摸它，对它说话，给它洗澡，喂它吃草，给它讲故事，《夏洛特的网》啥的，哪怕是去外地上学也舍不得离开它，做成帕尔马火腿带走了。 


	7. Chapter 7

2017-1-13   
想想意大利垃圾，根本就是垃圾的日常……  
Kylo在图拉真广场等约会对象，却接到分手call，电话那边隐隐听见情爱的喘息。时间太晚了错过地铁，Kylo朝着台伯河边的出租车站走，却在巷子里被出来寻乐子的旅行者Hux拦住，将他贴在教堂的后墙上搞了个爽，然后按照市价给了钱。他辩解自己不是卖的，发现对方听不懂又用英语说了一遍。Hux听罢多给了他一张票子，“会说英语的贵一些，我知道行情”。Kylo捏着钱气急败坏地顺手买了叶子去尼禄的金宫跟一帮人混着飞，飞得晕乎乎不知不觉就被抢了还觉得屁股疼，也不知道是那个红头发的游客，还是后来又发生了什么。他的脸有些肿，那个坏脾气的的游客扇了他几巴掌，因为Kylo说他不是意大利人。  
（那不勒斯垃圾就更简单了，站着卖，蹲下吸，不用挪地儿。）


	8. Chapter 8

梦见Kylo是一个好学生，不知何故去Hux的公司下海拍片，我是类似于场务秘书的工作，每天都要帮演员打考勤填表。

Kylo接的是一个连续剧，每集都有尺度递进的剧情。

第一天拍摄很顺利，Kylo本色出演一个害羞的小处男，但是不知道跟谁演。演出结束我拿去给他签字觉得他很有礼貌。

第二集拍摄的时候他迟到了，Hux大发雷霆，吓得我站在大口等Kylo，等了好久才看见他脏兮兮地过马路过来。

然而等他脱掉衣服，我们发现身上有新鲜的伤。Hux恼怒地问他怎么搞的。他回答啥我记不清了，大概是扶老奶奶过马路被车撞了，所以来迟到了，希望Hux理解。但他话没说完就被Hux狠狠地打了一顿…然后HuX要我马上重新写剧本，改成Kylo从外面回来遍体鳞伤，他的对手演员发现他被人强暴了十分生气，骂他是个不要脸的贱货，恶狠狠地表示要把那些伤痕都变成自己的。

Kylo又委屈又痛苦，眼泪真实极了，演出很成功。

到了第三集，他的伤痕还没有好，整部戏已经完全不跟剧本走了。最后变成两个小伙子谈恋爱，其中一个发现另一个被人睡了以后觉醒控制狂和施虐狂本能各种放飞自我我很佩服我改剧本的能力。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016.12.6正是这个梦让我上了垃圾船。

非常的垃圾……完全没有任何18x内容，直接23x起步-_-||

而且，非常长，简直在梦里开了一夜的船。

他们住在一座白色的大房子里，我不知道房子外面是什么样的，还能记得的最早的内容就是K把我领回来，打开门，视野中是房子白色主调的内饰。

通过后面的回忆，我是对K有点Crush那种感觉，所以很容易就跟他回家了，并不知道会发生什么。到了房子里，才觉得有些害怕，这是漂亮干净的房子，但是令人害怕。直到H回来了，我才知道K会在外面带觉得不错的人回来给H杀掉。我很害怕，也很难过，我喜欢的人要把我送给另一个人杀掉。然而H对我很不满意，他咆哮着责问K，你特喵的带个妹子回来干什么？以前不都是带男的吗？K解释道，你又没说只能带男人，而且这个妹子也很不错，很愿意跟我回来的样子。没想到H大怒把我提起来扔进一个还是很白的小黑屋，类似地下室，有很多台阶通往上面那种，里面三具部分白骨化的尸体陪着我，我还专业地仔细看了看是不是真的都是男的-_-||

然后H拖K上船了，没有任何18x，直接23x，你们懂的。我在小黑屋听得见声音，以为K要代替本该被带回来的男人去死了，很难过，毕竟crush嘛。后来H满意地离开了，我听见没声音了，并且发现，我居然可以从小黑屋的铁栅栏挤出去，所以这里本来就只能关得住男人是嘛。我去找K，帮他止血，包扎。鲜血在白色的大理石地板上格外艳丽，就好像从K身体绽放的花。我弄好之后，H不知道什么时候又回来了，鬼使神差站在我身后。我看到K表情变了，回过头去吓cry。H沉默着看了我几秒，爆发出一阵大笑，扔下我俩去了别的房间。

从此我莫名其妙地在这里安家了，承担保证K不被开船开死的工作，这个梦还特别长，各种船，没有车，只有船，只开船不开车-_-||

省略各种船，跳到结局吧。

我跟K躺在床上念剧本，床上用品当然也是白色的，有很美丽的暗花，之前我不知道处理了多少套染血的。H要K带回来一个人，他要喝那个人的血，但是K这次失败了，所以只能割开自己。我提出念剧本，帮他转移注意力。念到其中一个人说愿意为另一个人去死的时候，我把台词重复了两次。K明白过来说，不可以。虽然我知道他回绝不是因为不想我受伤，而是怕违抗命令，还是割开了自己。H确实从未说过只能男人啊。随着血流出来，我开始产生奇怪的感觉，听见别人听不见的声音。K知道我命不久矣，但还是为了安抚我帮我寻找那个声音，当然也没有找到。


End file.
